Fate Stay Night: Dream Over Ideals
by Kimmy88
Summary: What if Shirou regretted his action of letting Saber go just after she disappear? What if Saber was unable to destroy the grail andShirou went with her to save her from death? Find out in my first fanfiction ever.
1. Going With You

Fate Stay Night: Dream Over Ideals

By: Kimmy88

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night

AN: Sorry for changing things in history but I did it on purpose. And sorry for the OOCness. So enjoy chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Going With You

It is almost time, their paths will diverge soon…..

"I must tell you one last thing before I go…" Saber said in a calm tone. Saber turned around with her eyes closed. Opening them, she uttered the words that Shirou would probably remember forever, "Shirou, I love you…" The sun rose behind the hills that Shirou needs to cover his eyes. After lifting his hand off his eyes, Saber was gone…

Regretting his action, he murmured to no one in particular, "I wish….I wish I could go with you…Because you are the person I love the most…" Suddenly, bright light followed by the Holy Grail appeared before him. "W-what?! S-saber wasn't able t-to destroy it completely?!" Shirou stuttured as the grail poured a mud-like substance on him. "Ahh!" Shirou screamed. The red head continues to shout and struggle but to no avail. Then, there was an explosion….. "N-no! Not after what Saber and I went through!" The fire starts to spread in the city. "What about Fuji-nee, Sakura, Tohsaka and…..Ilya!" He starts to weep as the fire burns Ilya's body right in front of him. "Your wish shall be granted, my bearer." A voice told Shirou. Once Shirou is covered in the mud-like substance, he lost consciousness.

A few moments later….

Shirou woke up in a forest. He could hear voices not far from him. He stood and felt dizzy and feeble but endured it anyway.

Interlude in.

The red head was surprised to what he saw. Saber was leaning on a tree with a knight standing in front of her. 'Is that Sir Bedivere?' Shirou thought as he remembers the legend of King Arthur. "Do you behold, King Arthur…..The continuation of the dream?" The knight in front of Saber asked even though she knows that she wouldn't get a reply. Bedivere started shedding tears as she mounts her chestnut-colored horse. Once the knight is out of sight, Shirou went to Saber's side. "Saber….. Trace on." Shirou materialized a replica of Excalibur's blessed scabbard, Avalon and put it against Saber's chest.

What Shirou is doing is simple. The real Avalon is within Arturia. He needs to create another copy of the sheath so that Saber could recover faster…. "Gah!" The red head was pushed back by a force and the counterfeit of the sheath disappeared. Shirou checked Saber's pulse. " She's safe….."

Interlude out.

Bedivere went towards Camelot. After the guards let her in, she went straight towards Merlin's tower. "Merlin?" She knocked on the door several times. The door was opened by a man in white cloak. "Ah. Bedivere. Where's King Arthur?" The knight ignored the question and asked, "Merlin, do you happen to have any reviving potions I could use?" "Hmm…." The old magician strokes his beard. "I'm afraid I don't…" Merlin answered. "Sir Bedivere, please answer my question. I would like to know his whereabouts." Merlin said staring at Bedivere. Bedivere looked away the instant her eyes became wet. 'So my Arturia has met her end then…' The old magician thought. "Tell me what he said before he died." said Merlin. "The king said something about a dream…" replied Bedivere. "I see…. Bedivere, retrieve his body. We shall know what that dream is…." Bedivere nodded and went to the stables to mount her horse once more.

Chapter 1 end.

AN: So did you like it? Sorry for wrong grammars or anything that you think is wrong. Please review and suggest things that will make my fanfic better. I will try to upload more chapters and polish my grammar.


	2. First Meeting

Fate Stay Night: Dream Over Ideals

By: Kimmy88

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night

AN: Sorry for any OOCness. Sorry for wrong grammars and short chapters. But I hope you guys will enjoy my fanfic. I made a poll to see if at the middle of the fanfic, will Shirou be summoned as a servant for the sixth war with the same master as Saber or different master….. Posted in my profile. Sorry also if I can only upload chapters on weekends because of school work. Please like our page too here  JuniorStoryWriters So enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2: First Meeting

Shirou waited and waited for Saber to wake up. After an hour, he was relief to see her open her eyes. "Saber!" The red head hugged her. "Sh-Shirou?" "Saber…..I'm happy to see you safe…" He kissed her passionately. Shirou helped his beloved stand up. "Why are you here?" The former king asked. "I'll explain to you later…." The red head told her sadly. "Shirou, you're hiding something…. Explain it to me now." Saber demanded. Suddenly, the sound of a horse's footsteps can be heard. Shirou grabbed Saber's hand and ran….

Bedivere went to the place where she put her king on. "W-where's the king?..." She muttered. She heard fast footsteps and mounted her horse once more, following the source of the sound. The source came into view. It was a foreign looking person running with the king. Bedivere made her horse run faster to block the way of the two. "Stop right there!" The knight commanded. The red headed foreigner turned around and summoned two odd looking swords. One is black while the other was gray. 'Magic?' Bedivere thought as she dismounted her horse and unsheathed her sword. "HAAAAAAH!" The man charged at her. She was about to stab the man's chest when suddenly- "STOP! Both of you!" her king yelled.

"B-but my king/ B-but Saber!" Shirou and Bedivere protested simultaneously. "It's alright, Bedivere…. This is Emiya Shirou, the one who helped me. Shirou, this is Sir Bedivere, one of the Knights of the Round Table and my most loyal knight." "I-I see….. Thank you, sir Emya Shyrwo…" Bedivere reached out her hand. "Uhmm… It's Emiya Shirou." Shirou shook her hand. "Emiyuh Shiruh?" "Emiya Shirou." "Emia… Shirou?"

Shirou sighs and resisted the urge to massage his temples. "Just call me Shirou if it's too hard to pronounce…." 'Huh…. De ja vuh…. This somehow reminds me of the day me and Ilya talked in the park…' He thought.

"Right! My king, what is in your dream earlier?" Bedivere suddenly asks. "Dream? Saber, what dream?" "Sir Shirou, it is rude to call King Arthur Saber. I-" "Bedivere, it is fine. Besides, I'm not king anymore…." "But…." "I got a better idea, Shirou, just call me my real name." Shirou turned his head towards Saber with shock. "You mean Arturia? Arturia Pendragon?" Saber just nodded. "Ki- I mean Arturia, does Sir Shirou here knows the whole story?" Saber nodded again. "Sir Bedivere, please, just call me Shirou. All this formal things are starting to get in my nerves…." "I see…. Fine then, henceforth, I shall call you Shirou." "That's better…." "Arturia, please tell us of your dream." The knight begged.

Saber told her faithful knight about the Holy Grail Wars, what happened when she participated in the fourth and fifth war. She told about how she knew the grail was tainted and how Shirou taught her about being contented at your life. She also told the now flabbergasted Bedivere about how she fell in love with the naïve person sitting beside them now…. Then, realization struck our favorite British ruler… "Sir Bedivere, tell me, why do you wish to know about my dream?" Saber asked in a stern tone. "Uh-I want to know who or what made you happy before you well, "almost" die." She answered, putting emphasis on the word ALMOST. " I don't know… Something tells me there's more than that." The King of Knights said in disbelief. Bedivere sighs. She knew she couldn't hide it. "Well… Sir Merlin wants to know about it too….." "Just as I thought… That old man really doesn't want to stop….." Saber massages her temples.

"*Growls*" Everyone looks at Saber who was now blushing due to embarrassment. "Well…Let's go around and find food. After all, you said that hunger is an enemy." Shirou said as he helps the two stand up.

Chapter 2 End.

AN: Sorry again for a short chapter and delayed post. Please REVIEW.


	3. A New Power and a New Friend

Fate Stay Night: Dreams Over Ideals

By: Kimmy88

AN: Please answer my poll. It's posted in my profile. Oh and thank you for supporting this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night but I own the plot.

Chapter 3: "A New Power and a New Friend"

The trio were searching the area for food when they heard screams not far from their position. They turned and found a nearby village being torn apart. "My liege, stay here. Leave the rest to us." Saber sighs and said, "Bedivere, I can take care of myself. You have been by my side when in battle yet you doubt now?" "But my king, you just recovered awhile ago and you do not have a sword to wield anymore…" Saber shot her an intense glare that could make anyone shiver. "Are you underestimating me, Sir Knight?!" She yelled. That sent another chill down the knight's spine. "N-no, of course not, my king. I'm merely stating that you are unarmed…." Saber gapes her mouth to speak but was cut off when Shirou interrupts. "No, Saber. You are not coming with us!" He uttered, using her class. With that said, he left, Bedivere on tow. Saber gritted her teeth when suddenly her vision turns white. "Arturia Pendragon." An all too familiar voice called out. A voice that belongs to someone who she really hates but still needs confirmation…. "Show yourself!" She demanded. "There's no need. The only reason I'm speaking with you now is because I want to tell you something…." "Isn't that the only reason why people talk?!" Saber retorted. "Yes, I know that." The tone of the voice seems to restrain itself from shouting with anger. "But I should say I'm really impressed. Yet that is still not the point. I was happy that you found joy being with Emiya Shirou. I do not want you think of yourself as a burden to those dear to you anymore so I'll give you a gift. Farewell…. No. Maybe the appropriate phrase is 'See you next time….'" When the voice faded, her vision becomes normal again. She looked around and saw white petals flying around her body. She feels odd so she looked down to examine herself. What she saw made her eyes widen. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. Her navy blue, medieval dress with golden trims was replaced by a white one with black trims. Her sleeves were cut on the shoulders but continued again near the elbow up to her wrists. Her armor still the same although the blue markings engraved on it that represented her kingship were replaced by a single jet black symbol. Her hair wasn't tied to the bun she usually has but into a high ponytail with a large black ribbon. And in her hands now is…. "C-Caliburn?!" She stuttered. She stared at it with awe before swinging it once, twice then thrice. "It really is my sword!" The clothing she was wearing right now was more exposing but just didn't mind it as she heads toward the village.

The village was under attack by bandits when Sir Bedivere and Shirou arrived. Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya while Bedivere unsheathed her blade. They were outnumbered but still got the upper-hand….. Shirou sidesteps as his opponent swings his sword downwards. Shirou swings Kanshou towards the man's neck and beheads him instantly. Shirou fought the nausea that creeped at him. 'Seriously, they would also need to train with Saber…' The redhead thought. He turns his head and saw Bedivere killing her foes with ease. She blocks the strike of the man and pushes him back. She then charges as quickly as possible. The man thrusts his blade downwards yet Bedivere just dodged to the left and strikes at the back of the man. He fell on the floor screaming in pain. Bedivere ends his misery by piercing his heart. Shirou heard someone yelling and turned his head again. A bandit was about to give him a fatal blow when said-man suddenly paused and fell on the ground with blood flowing out of his back. Shirou looks up and saw Saber and her new clothes, making him blush furiously. "Sa- Arturia!" "Shirou, stand back!" Saber pushes him aside to parry a blow from a very large man. The man has shaggy black hair and black eyes. His black beard is irritatingly long too. "Oi, little girl! Stay away from this! Mere girls such as yourself should just go home and please men!" Saber, realizing what he's implying, got angry and pushed back the man despite him bigger than her. Besides, she has pushed back someone entirely bigger than him, namely, Berserker or simply Heracles. "I am a warrior before I am a woman! Your foolish mouth will only lead you to your end, knave! HAAAAH!" Saber shot back while sending quick yet strong strikes at him. "Impressive! I have never met such a woman in my life that has refined skills in sparring!" Saber ignored his statement and continued to wield her blade. The man leaped back. Saber lunges into the air. She swung her blade when near enough. Saber made a 360 degree turn and made Caliburn turn with her. Repeating this process five. times in different directions, the enemy was pushed back yet again. This made Shirou watch with amazement as the blond warrior fought with grace. Saber didn't stop and pressed onward to deal the finishing blow. The man raised his sword but was too late for Saber has buried her blade into his chest. Blood flowed out of his gash and mouth. She pulled Caliburn out and looked at the man who has fallen cold and dead.

Saber let out a sigh of relief as she walks towards her friends. Then a hand grabbed her arm. She halted and saw a raven-haired girl clad in a torn tunic looking at her with a smile on her face. "I thank you for your kindness to help us, milady. May we have the honor of letting you and your friends join us as we held a feast?" The girl asked, her smile never fading. "We would love to…." Saber replied, returning a smile to the other woman. The girl's smile got wider. "Then let me lead you to a place where you could rest if for a bit while we prepare." Saber nodded and let the girl lead the three of them. There was a deafening silence and the girl decided to break it. "So who are you? If not to be rude. That boy with red hair surely is not from here and the other man looks like Sir Bedivere." "I am Arturia. That boy is Sir Shirou and the knight is Sir Bedivere of the Round Table." "Wow! I can finally meet a knight!" She exclaimed, getting Bedivere's attention. "Sir Syrowe is wearing weird clothes… Why is that?" "Well…." Saber doesn't know what to answer so she replied the most logical thing to say. "I don't know myself. All I know is that he likes to experiment and create things…." The girl chuckled at her statement and said, "That's great! He might invent something new! Anyways, my name is Elizabeth. A pleasure to meet you, Arturia." Saber smiled. "A pleasure to meet you too." Elizabeth led them into an inn. Their rooms were small but neat, which is fine with them. Elizabeth excused herself to get some new clothes and after that approached Shirou.

"Hello Goodman Syrowe." Shirou resisted the urge to massage his temples. 'Why do many people always mispronounce my name?!' He thought to himself. "Umm… Elizabeth was it? It is Shirou." "Shirou?" Well, atleast she got it correct on the first correction. Shirou nodded, "So may I be of any service?" He ask. "Do you know how to fix things?" He nodded again in reply. "Can you fix the door knob in the room acroos Sir Bedivere's?" "Yup. Just lead me and give me the tools and I'll be able to fix it in no time." Shirou exclaimed as he points his left thumb at himself. "Great! Follow me!"

While fixing the knob, he was struck with realization. 'How in the world can I speak English that good?!' He thought as he put back the tools inside the tool box. "Here. It's done." Said he as he stood up and reach his hands out to hand her the box. "If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask me." "Thank you, Shirou." Elizabeth reached out her hand to get the tool box but took it back again as if she was struck by electricity when she touched Shirou's hands. " Is something wrong?" She looked away to hide the blush creeping in. "Uhh…N-No, I'm fine. Thank you again." She took the box and walked away as quickly as possible. "Huh… Wonder what's her problem…." Shirou murmured to himself. He went back to his room. There was nothing else to do after fixing his things. Shirou laid his body on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, ending up falling asleep. He was awoken by three loud knocks on the door. He stood up and greeted whoever it was. "Shirou, the feast is about to start. If you are ready, please go to the square…" Bedivere said before walking away. "I should prepare now…." He muttered before closing the door.

AN: Yup. SABER LILY's here! Please review!


	4. Q and A CORNER

Fate Stay Night: Dream Over Ideals

By: Kimmy88

WELCOME TO THE Q & A CORNER!

-Confetti- -Curtain rises-

Before we start the story, I'll have to answer questions!

Let's Begin!

LeleB123 – Prepare? Prepare for what?!

A: Well, the guest called Akiria Karuyo answered it. Prepare for the feast.

Akiria Karuyo- Will it be SaberxShirou, BediverexShirou, or ElizabethxShirou?

A: You'll just have to find out in the later chapters. How did you even guess my plot?! No Fair! –pouts- And why did you get the name of my character in my story?!

kskrissi432 – There will also be children later?

A: Actually, I didn't think about that. But if my plot allows it, I'll insert it.

AddictedtoFSN – Is the voice Gilgamesh?

A: Apparently, no. Not even close to it, pal.

Saber: No. It is not Gilgamesh…. I am trying to confirm if this voice is truly-

Author: Saber! Who gave you the permission to comment?! You almost gave them the answer to a mystery!

Saber: And who gave you the permission to talk to me like that?! – raised an eyebrow-

Author: -sweatdropped- I- uh no one, Saber…. It's just that, it should be a mystery to be solved in the next chapters….

Saber: I see…. I understand…. But next time, do not yell at me. I could have cleaved you into two.

Shirou: Saber, your meal's getting cold!

Author: Well… See you guys next time. I hope I had more time to post the chapter 4 but…. My parents would kill me if I don't shut this computer down.

Rin: Technology is nothing compared to magic. You should have listened to my plan about-

Author: Shut up Rin! Just shut up!

Rin:Wha-

Author: THE CURTAINS!

-Curtains went down-


	5. Unbearable

Fate Stay Night: Dream Over Ideals

By: Kimmy88

Disclaimer: Me no own any anime.

AN: Reminder- Please vote on my poll, it's already in my profile. Actually, the voice is not from Angra Mainyu. He is a part of this chapter but not the owner of the voice. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 "Unbearable"

After preparing, Shirou went to the square. "Let us dedicate this feast to Miss Arturia, Sir Syrowe and the knight of the Table Round, Sir Bedivere!" A man said in a booming voice, raising his cup of ale into the air. Everyone followed suit. Shirou sighed at the mispronunciation of his name again. "Sir Syrowe?" A young boy called out. Shirou almost facepalmed. "Hmm? What is it?" "You're not from here, aren't you?" "The child asks. Shirou sweatdrops. "Yes. I'm not from this land. I'm from a country far east from here." He answered. "Oh… Then what's its name?" "I-uh…. It's called…" He thinks for a name. 'Come on Shirou, think!... Ah!' "I-It's true name long forgotten s-so w-we just call it O-Oha-y-you! Hehe…" He stuttered as he scratched the back of his neck. 'Well, it means Good Morning so it makes sense coming from the East, I hope…' The redhead thought. "What is your langua-?" "Alexander! There you are!" A blonde woman approaches the two, cutting the child named Alexander's sentence. "We were worried! Sir Syrowe, has he bothered you?!" The blonde asked in a panicked tone. Shirou just shook his head. "Thank goodness! Edward, don't you ever leave without informing us!" The woman said as they walk away. Shirou sighs and leans back. "Shirou?" "Yes, Arturia?" He looks to the side to face his beloved. "Enjoying the feast?" "Yup. What about you?" She nodded. "I too, am enjoying it." "SHIROU, ARTURIA!" Someone shouted loudly. The two turned their heads and saw Elizabeth and a boy with black hair and blue eyes beside her. "Hello Elizabeth." Shirou greeted. "Guys, this is my friend, Edward." Elizabeth introduced. "Then, I am Arturia, this is Sir Shirou and with us is Sir Bedivere. Pleased to meet you, Goodman Edward." Saber bowed and Edward did the same. "Umm…. If not to be rude, may I ask why is Sir Bedivere with the two of you?" Edward suddenly asks. "A-actually…." Shirou clears his throat. "I am a traveler and Arturia here was an acquaintance of my dad. Sir Bedivere vowed to protect us to prevent what happened to his beloved king…." He heard behind him that Bedivere sighed. "Well, that inhuman king deserves to die." Edward pointed out, a hint of anger in his voice. Saber grits her teeth and clenches her fists. "H-How dare you?! What if you're the king and was accused of things that are not of truth?! The king never once smiled because he suppressed his emotions for you and I! You understand now, you lout?! The king was never happy in the time he ruled!" Bedivere shouts, unable to contain her sadness and anger. "I'm just going for a walk. You guys enjoy…." Saber says before walking out. "A-Arturia!" Shirou was abour to run when Bedivere stopped him. "I'll be the one to speak to her. You stay with the two." Shirou squared his shoulders and nodded.

Saber was walking for only approximately 5 minutes in the peaceful forest when she heard somebody's footsteps. "Who goes there?!" She asks as she turns around. 'Caliburn's in the inn….. So if it's an enemy, I'll rely on dodging….' "Hello Arturia. A serene night we're having." A blackhaired man with tattoos all over his body responded wryly. "Who are you?" Saber asks but was answered by a vision of an ordinary boy who was accused of being All the Evils of the World. Saber gasped and looks at the man. "You are Angra Mainyu!" The man smirks and mocked, "Wow, Arturia, you just knew that now? You're pretty slow…." "You dare mock me?!" "Now now, calm down you little lion, I'm just here to check on my champion who will soon to be in my control…." "Champion in your control…. Who are you talking about?!" "Oops… I said too much." Angra said, his smirk never fading. "Talk!" Saber shouted. "Why should I? You will hinder my plan…. Why don't you ask that boy?" Saber looks at the ground, thinking. "Boy…. You mean-?!" But as she looks up, Angra Mainyu was already gone. "I'll have to ask Shirou about this…." She said, suspicion in her voice. "My king?" Her knight's voice called out. She turns around. "Bedivere? What are you doing here?" "I came to check on you. Arturia, you shouldn't be affected by their opinions. You know you did your best." Saber sighs before walking. "You, Sir Knight, are a hypocrite. You told me not to be affected yet your actions contradicts your lessons." Bedivere flushed in embarrassment as she follows the former King of Britons back to the village.

Shirou was fxing his room when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" Elizabeth comes in with a blush on her face. 'Why is she blushing?' Thought the redhead. "What is it?" "Umm…. Shirou…I….Well…" "Come on, spit it out…." "I-I know it's been only for a short while but…..Let me just show you…." Then she suddenly brushes her lips against the lips of the surprised teenager. He thought, 'Come on, Shirou! Push her away before-!' And his thoughts were cutted when he heard the voice of his former servant. "S-Shirou?!" He pushed Elizabeth aside. "Saber, l-let me explain!" But Saber was already running away with tears trickling down her cheeks. When he was about to follow the blonde knight, Shirou's face met an armored fist, his nose broken. Bedivere grabs him by the collar of his tunic as she utters these words: "Do you not have dignity, Sir Emiya Shirou?! Next time I see your face, I'll gladly cleave you into two!" Then she throws him towards the wardrobe and chased Saber. "What have…. I done?" Emiya Shirou clutches his head as he tries to stand up, Elizabeth at his side.

AN: Please review.


End file.
